grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Edouard Joseph-Leon d'Albert de Luynes
Edouard Joseph-Leon d'Albert de Luynes '''(Born 7th December, 1733 - Present) is the current Head of House d'Albert de Luynes, preceding over the title of Duc de Luynes. Family and Early Life '''Birth and Siblings Edouard Joseph-Leon was the eldest of 5 children and heir to the estates of Edouard Leon d'Albert de Luynes. Born at Le Château d'Argenteuil in 1733 to his mother, . Edouard became the first born of the couple and was raised in the Chateau de Luynes right after birth. Infancy From the ages 3-6 Edouard was trained in the arts of noble dueling accompanied with tutoring in subjects ranging from Literature, Geography, Latin and Italian. As well as being taught the basic skills and etiquette of the Grandelumierian court by a personal Governess. From the later ages of 6-10 Edouard continued to excel in the majority of his subjects however he was regarded to have lacked a little in the knowledge of Mathematics and Literature despite his fathers increased efforts to purge this issue. Although continuing despite this to progress in his other subjects of knowledge. Early Hobbies Edouard was regarded in taking up a hobby in both the art of fighting, dramatics and singing. All three of which his father allowed to continue and turned a blind eye to some of his more undesirable habits, despite his fathers wishes to turn him into an educated soldier. Marriage and Early Teenage years Early Teenage Years As Edouard progressed into his teenage years he was further educated into his later life style in court and drastic improvements on his literature and Mathematics were made. Early 20's and Marriage ''' At the age of 24 he inherited the titles of his father. Along with his 2 brothers. And he proposed marriage to the Head of House de Clermont de Tonnere to his daughter, Catherine Helene de Clermont de Tonnere in which the two of them left their family home to begin their life at the court of Louis XIV. '''Duchess' Pregnancy At the current age of 25 the Duchesse became impregnated with the baby of the Duke. She currently resided at the Chateau de Luynes until she was due. Court life Court The still moderately young Duke joined the court aged 19 after attending the University of War in Paris as a request by his late father. Overall his character adapted well to the joys and misfortunes of court, keeping himself quiet for his first few years. Only after the death of his father did the Duke become more relevant and well known as a courtier. Fashion and Image Fashion Often wearing simple but however colorful garments around court, Edouard is remarked to adore the colour Blue and it is a commonly worn color for him in regular times of court. Image Regarded to have had a posture and stance of around 5'5 inches at the age of 25 and with a "''Young and child like face." ''Accompanied by hazel brown eye's and a naturally darker complexion of skin, often typical of him due to his regular visits to the south of Grandelumiere. Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births __FORCETOC__